


Tell Me a Secret

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Baking, Drinking, M/M, Sappy, gingerbread cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair wants to know a special Christmas from Jim's past but Jim doesn't go back very far.





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Gingerbread [in any form!]** – due 9th Dec/revealed 10th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: The prompt originally said "(Men, Women, Cookies, Snaps)," and for the prompt voting I added "[I bet houses & Yeti would be fair game too...]" – and then just summed that up to whatever use of gingerbread suits you. You could even go with gingerbread-scented products at the mall – stretch your wings, live a little, all that… :-) (But I sure hope someone manages to write me some gingerbread yeti fic. Just saying. ;-))
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *09* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 10th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Tell Me a Secret **

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa with their arms around each other, watching the tree blink. Blair loved how the loft looked during the holidays. Jim, not so much. Blair decided he was going to get him to talk about something that had to do with his past and Christmas.

Blair smiled up at Jim with his eyes shiny and bright. Jim could see the blinking lights in Blair’s eyes and that made it all the sweeter. Jim smiled back and said, “I sense something is on your mind. Spill.”

Blair snickered and kissed Jim’s lips so softly and gently it was barely a kiss. “I wanted to ask a question. Tell me one Christmas that means something to you. It doesn’t have to be when you were a kid. It can be from whenever.”

“That’s easy. My first Christmas with you. I realized that Christmas didn’t have to be lonely, blue and depressing. You’ve taught me so much, Chief. Thank you.”

“Last year’s Christmas was special?” Blair was somewhat surprised. 

“Yes, remember we baked all the Gingerbread cookies for everyone in the building and delivered them? Well, they were all so happy that everyone asked us in for drinks or hot chocolate. By the time we got home that night, we were wasted and I asked you on our first date.”

Blair laughed, thinking about that night. “Honestly, I forgot all about that night. It was great. Should we do that again this year? I like getting wasted with you.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s make our list of things we need. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, my cookie monster.”

The end


End file.
